Hiccup's Adventures Side Stories
These are the side stories for the Hiccup's Adventures series Chapter 1: What to do? * Chapter 2: Training * Chapter 3: Relaxing and Playtime (Meanwhile Team Berk flying and decides to Camp on the Grasslands) *Snotlout: Gee you guys know exactly where to go? *Hiccup: well, I'm supposed to meet The Justice Guardians There. *Astrid: Well, I'm getting tired. *Rocko: Yeah, I've been on the Nadder with you Astrid. *Stormfly: *Squawks* *Clam: Clam is tired. *Daring Do: I agree with them, my wings is tired. *Patsy: I'm tired. *Tanis: I wanna rest. *Merida: I need to stop. *Fishlegs: Meatlug and I need to stretch. *Ruffnut and Tuffnut: us to. *Hiccup: All right, All right.. We'll rest here for the night. *Snotlout: finally! *T-bone: Boy, for being a team Berk member, it's kinda hard to see what we're going. *Dr. Hutchinson: Awww... How Sweet, *T-Bone: Sweet? What Sweet? *Dr. Hutchinson: Down There, *Astrid: Hey, isn't that Dragon Jeffrey playing with a baby? *Rocko: Hey, that's baby lily! *Hiccup: Lily? you mean the one I found back at the Mall? *Dr. Hutchinson: yes, I do believe so. *Gobber: Aye, For a Uncle and Niece that is, I grant them for that. *Astrid: Hey Hiccup, Let's Relaxing by Watching Them Playing. *Hiccup: ehh...I don't see why not, *Nina: oh no, no, no, Let's not ruin Their time. *Gobber: Come On Lads And Lassies, Let's relax at the Grass And Watch them play, it shouldn't hurt eh? (Team Berk Landing on the Grass on the Hill distance miles From The Justice Gaurdians) *Filburt: Did they see us? *Hiccup: no, they're still playing. *Astrid: Like Jeffrey, he loves playing his Daughter and Niece. *Snotlout: oh I'm gonna puke. *Lazlo: hey what's wrong with that? *Snotlout: Well they were doing the exact same thing, over and over! *Astrid: Well, They're a Family, and we're Family Too. but somebody, I'm gonna have Children of my own. *Hiccup: oh Astrid, I wish too. *Raj: Snotlout, when was the last time you had something like that. *Snotlout: well, I don't know. *Clam: Never being Cuddled? *T-Bone: hah! Looks like Snotty boy has been never cuddled by little kids and Stuff. *Razor: it's must've been bad for him. *Ruffnut: He has never being experienced because he's doesn't want to. *Snotlout: I could too! if I had a Bucket that every time I've been Cuddle by some kid, I would have....*Gulps* a lot of Buckets. *Hiccup: Snotlout, Jeffrey is a Big Daddy he loves kids. *Astrid: hey Hiccup, I got an idea, that will make snotty boy gets cuddled *Hiccup: *smiles" good thinking Astrid, *to snotlout* hey Snotlout, can you turn around for a minute? *Snotlout: sure..*turns around* *Astrid: *Whispers* wait here, while I'll go get Dragon daddy and the cubs and babies. *Hiccup: go ahead my Viking ness beauty. *to team berk* hey guys, let's leave Snotty for bit. cause it's playtime.. *T-Bone: *Chuckles* oh, ho you bet. (Team Berk leaves Snotlout for a bit, and Hookfang joins with them) *Snotlout: hey guys, did you have any sod-- *notices that Everyone is gone* hey, Hiccup? Astrid? Rocko? Hookfang? Toothless? Dr. H? Lalzzy? Guys?.....hello......Guys, I think I'm done being alone now....hello? *hears something rustling* What's that?! Chapter 4: Flying * Category:Written Stories Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat